


Яйца и коррупция

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Яйца и коррупция

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке:  
> Налоги! Контракты! Реклама! Деньги! Коррупция! Лень! Ваксинг! Автозагар! Липосакция! Разводы и алименты! Гомоэротика и однополые браки!

– Тём. Но как?

– Говорю же, телефон взломали. И я, между прочим, для тебя старался!

– Но нахрена ты хранил это в телефоне? Удалить было лень?

– Ну, просто так оставил. Чтобы было.

– Ты что, свои яйца никогда не видел?

– Не поверишь, но с такого ракурса я их нечасто вижу.

– Я тебе расскажу. Ничего там особенного. Ну, почти ничего.

– Бля-я-я, не напоминай. Теперь все в курсе.

– Н-да.

– Ну а что я должен был делать? Автозагаром их намазать?

– Да нет, конечно.

– Не поверишь, я не собирался светить ими на всю необъятную. Бля, что теперь будет? Меня из сборной выгонят. А потом в клубе контракт не продлят. Жена подаст на развод, отсудит алименты и половину имущества, а вторую половину заберут за налоги…

– За какие налоги?

– Не знаю, за какие. Но я наверняка в расстройстве забуду что-нибудь заплатить, и заберут. А потом ты меня бросишь. И буду я один лежать на диване в родительской хрущевке без работы и денег и жрать «Доширак».

– Если ты будешь лежать и жрать, то растолстеешь и просрешь остаток своей карьеры, и вот тогда я тебя, долбоёба, точно брошу.

– Не растолстею. Ну, или сделаю липосакцию.

– Вот так отправь человека одни раз на спор к косметологу – его там научат.

– Вот! Ты сам меня туда отправил! И, кстати, этот гребаный ваксинг – это больно!

– Гребаный что?

– Ваксинг. Ну, восковая эпиляция. Говорят, сахаром лучше, но после этого я им не верю.

– Ты на всякий случай проверь.

– Не на что мне будет проверять, когда из клуба выгонят.

– Пойдешь сниматься в рекламе. Средства для автозагара, например.

– Ой, иди на хер! А кстати! Меня уже на порностудию работать приглашали. Вот уеду в Италию и буду играть в какой-нибудь гомоэротике.

– Ну, хоть кто-то из нашего чемпионата будет играть в Италии.

– В жопу иди! Вот стану звездой гей-порно, заработаю кучу денег, а потом ты закончишь карьеру, и я на тебе женюсь.

– Очень интересно. Вообще-то, в Италии не заключают однополые браки.

– Проблем-то – поженимся в Испании.

– Охренеть. Утром ты светишь яйцами в интернете, а вечером я уже муж звезды гей-порно. Как непредсказуема жизнь.

– Моя предсказуема. Вот выгонят меня сначала из сборной, потом из клуба…

– Да ниоткуда тебя не выгонят.

– Думаешь?

– Уверен.

– Ну, с одной стороны, конечно, яйца не коррупция…

– Вот как раз с коррупцией было бы попроще. Но и с яйцами ничего, перемоют кости и забудут. Ты, главное, налоги плати. А то в Испанию не пустят.


End file.
